Everybody Starts somewhere
by shonny girl
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. This is a bunch of one-shots which tell parts of the story of our favorite characters from sherlock about their childhood and explain why they are the way they are today. Some are light heated one shots some angst and hurt one shots. Mostly will be Kidlock and Teenlock. please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1: Sherlock

_ Authors notes. this is my first chapter . i love the characters of Sherlock and i wanted to see how they became they way they are. in this chapter i came up with my own reason for a lot of questions about Sherlock's childhood. Sherlock is so cold and uncaring to some people? why does he resent Mycroft so much? Why he is he the way that he is?. I set this during his teenage years when mycroft has already gone of to uni. I hope you enjoy it :)  
_

* * *

It was the first snowfall of the year and he was freezing. He watched the snowy wood where he sat and sat there in the cold and the glorious silence.

He hated being at home sometimes, he did sometimes enjoy it but it was a rare and fortunate occasion. He hated when his parents went on raging, arguing and blaming. it was too much to handle sometimes so he would just sit here and sit in till he fought it was safe. Not even the snow could keep him away from his spot when they started to argue.

He wanted to talk to it about to them but he kept on hearing his brother's sanctimonious voice telling him to try and not let it get to him and to not upset them. But his brother wasn't here he was off at university. He had escaped. But he couldn't escape yet; he was sentenced to 4 more years of this. And sometimes he even hated brother for that

It had started the same sort of way today. Someone had made a comment. An accusation had been made. Then it was the name calling. That was the worst bit because it poisoned your mind against them. It made you wonder whether what your parents had said about each other was true or just heat of the moment. Then they would start saying they would leave and start packing their bags. That's when usually he would leave then come back a few hours later and it would all be fine. Everyone would be forgiven. In till the next day. Then it would start all over again. The happiest times were the times in-between when everybody was happy.

Sometimes he just wanted them to stop and get it over with, Divorce. Then he wouldn't have to deal with fighting every day. But he knew that was selfish and it scared him how selfish it was. All he needed was this place. Just to be able alone and to be able to think.

Sometimes during the worst fights he would come out here and read and absorb everything he could science, biographies anything just to keep him distracted. Anything to distract him and to help feed his inquisitive mind.

At school people would play and have fun. He didn't want anything to do with them. He had seen what caring does to people. Anyway they didn't want him around anyway.

it was time to go back now, they would of finished about now. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and took a final look at the white flakes of show. Some people used to believe that snow was gods frozen tears. He could believe that, if humans can get so sentimental than why not god. So he walked back in the direction of the house. He walked from ice into fire

* * *

_Thank you for reading. And remember to rate and review pls. And if you have any ideas on characters you want me to write about please say i would be happy to take on suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2: Moriarty

_Scotland yard Testimony _

_Name: Jim Moriarty _

_Age: 13_

_Occupation: student_

_Charged with: destruction of property and vandalism_

_**A criminal report from Scotland Yard. . This file should only be used for police business and will remain in Scotland yard police files. **_

That night was beautiful. The town burned, fire lighting up the midnight sky.

My mind delved into the depth of the flames. The flickering sun beams etching and burning across the suburban landscape. Buildings crumbling into the ash from which they came. Pockets of ruby flames flickered in the landscape like little jewels. Little jewels causing chaos.

The fire-fighters took too long to come. It has days before the whole fire was smothered. My legacy etched on to the hill where the town used to be. My mark upon the landscape, there will always be ash and soot there now. I'm quite proud of that. And that they will remember me as fire blazer, Town destroyer and life ruiner.

You ask why I did it. I suppose it was my parents smiling at me. Smiling at me knowingly when I said I had a problem. They didn't believe me. They didn't believe I needed help. I would prove them wrong. They didn't think I needed help. It was always everybody else's problems which had to be dealt with, never mine. I would prove them wrong. i proved the fools wrong.

It was easy you know, it was bonfire night. My mother was head of the setting up committee for the firework display, I helped out. It was easy to add a lovely chemical cocktail to add a little beauty to the night proceedings. And then the town burned. Like hell it self had opened up to greet me, and I welcomed it. I escaped, not that it matters.

You ask me whether I feel sorry for what I did. For all those people who died in the burning blaze. No, I did not kill them. My parents killed them, when they did not believe their child had a problem. And it's not as if I went up to their faces and stabbed and watched the blood ooze down. It's not as if they were meant to die. Anyway people die everyday, that's what people do. They were in the way. As for my parents, I am glad they are dead. I said I would prove them wrong.

So lock me up. Don't think you will keep me for very long. It is almost entertaining seeming you try and figure out why, what and how I did the fire. Bet you enjoy playing cops and robbers. Well I am not a robber. But I do hate the time wasted so I think that I will have to avoid being caught in the future. Might try and keep from getting my hands dirty. Oh how I do love the vacant expression on your face is it nice having the boring lives you lead. Anyway I think I am going to stop plenty for you to wrap the case up with. Try and put in a good word for Jim Moriarty won't you. I have been obliging and you won't like it when I am not.

* * *

Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed it. Really enjoyed writing Moriarty and wondering what his first crime was. And Before you ask this was before Moriarty killed Carl powers. please rate and review and tell me if you have more ideas for characters for me do write about. i think for now on i am going to write a few more Kidlock ones and a bit more light as the last two were a bit angsty


End file.
